


Blood and Water

by Luki



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One pretty big spoiler for mid-late in the anime for one character.</p><p>It was Shiroe's own fault really. Rudy had been born, raised and trained in this world, had never spoken of his life before the apocalypse, and had chosen to be unlike any other lander the Adventurers had met. Of course he had backstory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say, I love the Log Horizon anime, and there are few things that disappoint me more than the sheer lack of fanfiction available. So decided to throw my hand into the pot. Started out with a basic idea, but it sort of got away from me and went on a little bit of a rambling journey. Spoilers for Rudy, though the backstory mentioned here is completely made up and based on nothing but my own imagination and the canon knowledge of him being from a disgraced noble family.
> 
> Obviously don't own Log Horizon. Just playing in the pool while we wait for season 2.

**BLOOD AND WATER**

Every single morning for the past month, Rundelhaus Code had been terrified to open his eyes.

Waking up required several minutes of bracing and preparation. He was positive that when he woke up he'd find himself in an Inn, or a tent out in the countryside, far far away from Akihabara and lacking Log Horizon, Miss Isuzu and his new subclass.

This morning was no different. He felt the prickle of sunlight on his skin, and pulled the blankets over his head in defence. Reassurance came with the feel of the blankets - a soft, familiar fabric that no inn or travel gear would replicate. In the background he could pick up the scent of breakfast, and the sounds of his fellow guild members getting ready for the day.

The sorcerer braced himself, sat up, and snapped his eyes open...

To see his simple yet elegantly decorated room, with his travel clothes and gauntlets draped across a chair by the window.

Like every morning, his shoulders sagged in relief, but couldn't help opening his menu bar and getting yet another confirmation. Would there ever be a day he could stare at his status bar's subclass and not have his stomach do a happy little dance? He very much doubted it.

It was real; he was an adventurer - with everything that entailed. Full experience points, telepathy, bank access, the ability to join guilds - to be in a guild that wanted him...

Honestly, he was still a little bit apprehensive of his Guild master. Shiroe, no, Shiroe the Archmage (and wasn't that enough to make Rudy's sparkles flee into hiding - how had his friends caught the attention of such a famous wizard?). But after Choushi, it was clearly a reputation that had been well earned. Perhaps one day Rundelhaus Code's name would be just as famous. One of the People ascended to another plane of existence - bards would surely praise his name for generations to come.

Not that he had become an adventurer for the fame - but he wouldn't deny a sonnet or two would be a nice surprise for his next birthday.

A heavy thudding brought him out of his musings.

"Rudy! You better not be sleeping in or Tohya will eat your breakfast. Again I might add!"

Ahh, speaking of bard's...

"Yes Miss Isuzu!" he chimed, half stumbling out of bed and heading for the door. He graced her with an elegant flick of his hair and a smile that had made the girls of his hometown swoon. "I will be there momentarily once I have become fully refreshed."

The smile couldn't help but twitch when instead of a blush or even an affectionate smile, Isuzu burst into giggles. Again! What was he doing wrong? Or was it just an adventurer thing?

* * *

"...Um...I don't think it's an adventurer thing, really..."

Rudy sighed as Tohya fumbled through his answer while Minori hid a smile behind her hand. Isuzu and the older members were in the kitchen, helping Nyanta carry the breakfast plates up to the garden.

"Surely you must have some explanation. She laughs or giggles every time - it's becoming quite vexing."

He frowned as he heard the tiniest squeak from Minori. Hiding her humour in the situation wasn't really helping.

"There must be some reason" he continued. "All the girls back in my home town were all suitably impressed at my splendour."

"Ooh, all the girls huh?"

Rudy winced as the inevitable hand cuffed his head and Isuzu sat down by his side, while Naotsugu laughed and sat opposite, grinning like a loon.

"Man after my own heart Rudy!" he cackled. "Did you happen to see any of their pa-"

The immediate kick to the face was completely expected, but Rundelhaus still winced back, not completely used to the chaotic everyday mayhem that the other's seemed to take in stride. He ignored the following argument and instead focused on the food in front of him as Nyanta and Shiroe finally joined the table.

"So, all the girls?" Isuzu muttered between bites, and Rudy chuckled nervously.

"Well, I am the son of a nobleman so I did catch the attentions of many fair maiden."

Everyone at the table but Shiroe and Nyanta blinked.

"Nobleman?" echoed round the table, and Rudy mentally slapped his forehead.

"Ah, my friends, apologies. I'd never heard of an adventurer with noble ties so I didn't want to draw suspicion. But yes, I hail from the Code family."

Naotsugu whistled. "So we've been shacking up with nobility. Fancy that. Must be a big step down for you slumming with us."

It had been meant as a joke, but the smile on the blonde's face faded, and his eyes dropped back to his plate.

"No...Believe me, I would never say that."

He looked up with a smile less enthusiastic than they'd come to expect.

"Besides, a hero does not slum. He finds the finest of things everywhere he dares to go."

The majority of the table didn't look to be buying it, and he tensed as Tohya readied to speak, only to be cut off by Shiroe, intercepting and asking for him to pass a plate, and the conversation drifted to other topics. In amongst the passing plates, the sorcerer caught the Enchanters eye, and ducked his head in thanks.

* * *

The guild somehow never managed to bring up the subject again, and the former lander started to believe it he'd never be asked to speak of it.

He should have realised that becoming an adventurer wouldn't suddenly make his problems as a person of the land go away.

A few weeks after the Scale Festival, with the final foreign visitors finally making their way back home; Isuzu was making the most of the sales that came from the drop in traffic. Rudy had naturally insisted that a lovely maiden should not go unescorted, and once Isuzu had stopped giggling, had agreed. As it turned out, he had been exceptionally useful.

"Come on Rudy!" Isuzu chimed. "We're almost home."

Rudy winced, struggling under the heavy load of parcels. "Yes, Miss Isuzu."

"Oh wait, look at those jackets! I have to try one on. Hold on a sec Rudy."

The blonde sighed as his partner fled towards another stall. He couldn't blame Miss Isuzu, he'd insisted on accompanying the bard, and she certainly hadn't asked him to carry her purchases, but he couldn't in good conscience let a lady carry her own bags. Just...did she have to buy quite so much?

Another box was added to the top, and Rudy's knees struggled to stay stiff.

"You know, we'll have to do this again next week Rudy" Isuzu said, stepping back and walking side by side with her current pack horse. "And next time get you some more outfits. What do you think?"

"I would be happy to assist you in any way Miss Isuzu" he gasped. "Be it for compliments, accompaniment, and even as your doll."

He'd been completely serious, but at least this time he felt he giggle was understandable.

When the finally arrived, Isuzu held the door open for him, and Rudy gratefully dropped his cargo on storage barrels by the door, much to Isuzu's displeasure.

"Oi Oi Rudy. Don't just leave them there. What if someone trips over them?"

She grabbed half the boxes, and much to the blonde's displeasure, started heading towards the stairs.

"Miss Isuzu!" he yelped, hastily grabbing the remaining packages. "Please allow me!"

"It's fine Rudy" Isuzu snapped. "I can carry my own-"

"Rundelhaus?"

The blonde froze, while the bard turned in confusion.

There was a well-dressed man at the door, staring up at the two in astonishment. As Rudy turned, the astonishment turned to triumph.

"So the rumours were true"

Parcels dropped to the ground.

"...Father?"

Isuzu squeaked, her own parcels dropping at Rudy's words. Her eyes darted between the two men, unsure where to focus.

The man her friend called father strided through the hall, and Isuzu could see some resemblance. His hair was brown, but the messy wave was definitely familiar, and the arrogant smirk was reminiscent of Rundelhaus's personality in the caves.

But there was a darkness in his eyes that had never been in Rudy's, even at his most obnoxious.

The man reached the frozen sorcerer, and clasped heavy hands on the thin shoulders.

"Rundelhaus, my boy! I should have realised you were destined for great things."

"F-father..." Rudy struggled. "Wh-why are you here?"

The man snorted. "Isn't it obvious? When I heard the rumours that a Person of the Land had become an adventurer, I scoffed them as foolish whimsy. But when the merchants of the town returned from Akihabara insisting they'd soon you among their number, I had to see for myself. And it's  _true_."

Rudy really seemed to be struggling to form words, and had never been so grateful for Isuzu's presence when the bard appeared by his side.

"Um...Shiroe said we weren't to speak about it" Isuzu explained. "Not many people know that Rudy wasn't always-"

She froze as the man pinned those dark eyes on her, taking her in before dismissing her completely.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. Now run along girl - this is Code family business."  
Isuzu's eyes widened, before every inch seemed to tense. Before she could erupt, Rudy found his voice, quickly intercepting her reaction.

"Father, this is Miss Isuzu, who joined Log Horizon with me. I am very grateful for all her help in teaching me how to be an adventurer. Miss Isuzu, this is my father, Sir Guid Code."

"Rundelhaus!" Guid snapped, and Rudy sunk into himself. "You know full well its 'Lord Guid'"

Rudy wouldn't meet his eyes. "I thought that title was-"

"Perhaps if someone hadn't  _run off in a tantrum_ " Guid interrupted, "you would know that was just a temporary oversight. We'll be back to where we belong soon enough. Especially thanks to you."

Rundelhaus frowned. "To me?"

"Of course boy" Guid replied, hands loosening to sling an arm around his shoulders and drag him towards the door.

"I admit, when you had your little moment of teen rebellion I was expecting to find you in a gutter after 6 months, but you truly are a Code. Imagine the look on those fools faces when I present my son, the  **adventurer** at the next league meeting. An immortal warrior who helped saved the innocent citizens of Yamato. There's not one fool among them that can top that. You boy will take us back to the glorious heights we were born for. I've already arranged the carriage - no need to pack, I doubt there's anything of value here."

"But, but father" Rundelhaus stuttered. "I can't just leave without notice. Perhaps if I ask Guild master Shiroe I can arrange a trip but-"

"A trip?" Guid snapped, looking disgusted at the very word. "You are coming home boy, where you belong. Now you've sowed your adventuring oats you'll be going back and doing your duty like the Code you are."

The arm and pushing was becoming more forceful by the second, and Rudy tried to dig in his heels to stop the force that was his parent without much success.

"But...Father I-"

"Hey!" Isuzu yelled, finally shaken from her stupor and chasing after them. "You can't just take Rudy. Stay boy!"

"M-Miss Isuzu" Rudy squeaked, while his father rolled his eyes.

"Oh very well, if we must we can take your doxy too, but she'd better learn her place. Really Rundelhaus, you can do so much better - I know for a fact that the Duke Bristlington's daughter has dreamed of marrying an adventurer since she laid eyes on that Sir Crusty. If we play our cards right you'll be married within the year. Carrying on with an adventuring harlot is below your class"

Rudy froze, while Isuzu turned bright red in embarrassment and anger.

"HARLOT? DOXY?"

She lunged towards him, intent on blackening one of those beady eyes, only to jerk back and freeze.

Naotsugu chose that moment to return from lunch, just in time to see Log Horizon's resident lander punch a noble to the ground hard enough to make the floorboards crack.

* * *

Despite being structurally wrapped around a tree, the Log Horizon guild house was very sturdy. So when the walls shook and a quiet explosion echoed from the ground floor, Shiroe looked up from his paperwork in confusion.

Naotsugu should be coming back around now, but a quick glance to his right proved that Akatsuki was still there, so the obvious explanation was out. With a wordless command, Akatsuki nodded and vanished, intent on finding the source. She returned moments later, looking somewhat confused.

"Lord Shiroe, there is a nobleman downstairs claiming to be Rundelhaus's father. In trying to abduct his son, he insulted Isuzu, which Rundelhaus reacted violently to."  
Shiroe blinked, then blinked again before adjusting his glasses and wondering which part of that car crash was worth worrying about first.  
Akatsuki continued. "Naotsugu arrived in time to break up any retaliation, and Minori and Tohya heard the crash and are now down in the hall for support. But the Lord Guid is getting increasingly hostile."

Shiroe nodded. "Understood, get down there and give Naotsugu a hand. Rundelhaus doesn't leave unless its voluntary. I'll be down shortly."

The ninja nodded, and vanished once again while the Enchanter headed for the door. One floor to go, and he hesitated, watching the scene from above.

Admittedly, Shiroe had known the second he'd put ink to parchment that what he was about to do could have serious repercussions. Rundelhaus Code may have wanted to be an adventurer, but he was at heart, one of the People of the Land. He couldn't expect to bring the young sorcerer over to their side of the battle lines and not pay for it when the sand settled.

That said, watching the slightly overweight nobleman nurse a bloody nose while screaming at a rather panicked Naotsugu while the younger members of his guild huddled around the shaken blonde, he hadn't really accounted for this.

His own foolish error really. Rudy had been born, raised and trained in this world, had never spoken of his life before the apocalypse, and had chosen to be unlike any other lander the Adventurers had met. Of course he had  _backstory_...

Judging from the look on Rudy's face, the man's claims of parentage were true, but so was Rudy's clear desire to not go near him. Isuzu had her arms wrapped round the sorcerer in a loose grip, clearly off kilter herself. Regardless of how close the two were, Shiroe didn't think he'd ever seen the bard so physical with her battle partner before.

The noble was growing more and more agitated, trying to get past Naotsugu, and the guardian was struggling to keep him back without causing harm. Time for the Guild master to join the battle.

He centered himself at the top of the stairs, grateful he'd had the foresight to grab his white cloak instead of his blue jacket - appearances would be everything here - and slammed his staff into the ground, yelling out as sound echoed through the room.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone in the room froze, and Shiroe strode in, carefully masking his expression into one of displeasure. The younger players and the noble reacted as desired, flinching and paling at the Enchanter's apparent anger. Naotsugu and Akatsuki however, were hiding smiles as they backed off, looking for front row seats for the Villain in Glasses performance.

He stopped a respectable distance from the noble; he gave a small bow of his head, before pinning his eyes straight on his target, pleased when the man unconsciously flinched back.

"Lord Guid I presume" he greeted. "May I ask why you are trying to abscond a member of my guild?"

He made sure to stress the my, and chose to ignore the chuckling cough that was coming from Naotsugu's direction.

To Guid's credit, he recovered from Shiroe fast enough, and puffed himself up to face the Enchanter in the eye.

"That boy is my son" Guid insisted, pointing at the blonde sorcerer hidden by young players. "A runaway no less who has duties to his house that cannot be ignored. I demand that he be returned to me immediately."

Rundelhaus turned away, but Shiroe could see the boy's hands curl into fists at the thought.

Over Shiroe's dead, non-revivable body.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to be possible" Shiroe began, opening the bag at his side and lifting out a piece of parchment. "Your son Rundelhaus signed this when he joined Log Horizon, and with it swore allegiance to our guild. You can no more demand he leave our number than you could demand a knight in service."

The noble glared at the paper, before snatching it out of the Enchanter's hands and scanning it with an unhappy grimace. He glanced over at Shiroe, before smirking and ripping the contract in half.

"There!" he chortled, ignoring the pained outbursts from the younger adventurers. "No more contract, no more problem."

He faltered when instead of backing down, the adventurer in front of him just smiled.

"Really Lord Guid" he chided. "That was merely a copy for display purposes. I keep the real one hidden as to avoid situations such as this."  
The collective sigh of relief from the side was audible even to those outside.

"Regardless Lord Guid" Shiroe continued. "The contract is very clear. Clause number three states that 'Log Horizon will provide Rundelhaus with necessary support to aid him in carrying out his tasks'. As Rundelhaus clearly does not wish to go with you, we will support him in this decision. I will not dissolve the contract without his approval."

"He is a child!"

"I've seen People of the Land marry and give birth at a younger age" Shiroe countered. A bald faced lie, but given the setting of Yamato, he had no doubt it was true. "Regardless, Rundelhaus is under Log Horizon's protection, and therefore my Guardianship until such time as Rundelhaus or I choose to dissolve it. This is not up for discussion."

Lord Guid's face had turned a sickly purple at his blank refusal.

"You will pay for this you...beady eyed half alv."

...Really, if that was the best insult the man could give he was clearly trying to fight far above his weight class. In reply, Shiroe merely adjusted his glasses. "I believe our discussion is at an end Lord Guid. I advise you leave."

"I am not going anywhere you arrogant-"

"Oh, that reminds me" Shiroe interrupted, and looked over at the bard still clinging to the sorcerer. "You insulted another member of my guild during my visit. Akatsuki?"

In an instant the ninja was there, a very smug expression on her face.

"Yes my lord?"

Shiroe smiled. "Show Lord Guid the door."

The man paled, but didn't take more than one step before Akatsuki was upon him, and punted him from the building with practised panty-warrior-trained ease.

He didn't come back.

* * *

That evening, Shiroe found his young sorcerer on the roof, staring up at the sky. To Isuzu and the sibling's dismay, the teen had locked himself in his room once his father had been escorted out and had vanished for the rest of the afternoon.

Apparently there was still one battle left to fight.

"Do you want to talk about it"

Rudy jumped and swung round, fumbling on his feet before grabbing the wall and getting his balance.

"Ah! Shiroe, Guild Master! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

He chuckled nervously, and Shiroe sighed before giving his best sympathetic smile.

"We don't mind you know."

Rudy blinked in confusion, and Shiroe walked towards him.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now that most adventurers don't really have any comprehension of normal compared to the People of the Land. Whether you were a commoner, a noble, a prince, goblin, we won't think of you any differently."

Rundelhaus pulled his eyes away.

"I...know that. You don't care about status, or class or history, and you live every day by your own moral code. Miracles happen in this city every day just because you want them to.

His arms wrapped around his chest, armour to his own feelings. "I was born in privilege. We weren't very influential, but my father had a way of making power his. He'd do anything to raise his name."

Hands tightened. "The town was under his total control, and he held it tight. But he got caught embezzling taxes meant for the league, and got stripped of his rank. My entire family were possessed in getting it back, no matter who they had to step on to get it."

He felt his eyes water, and forced it back down. "I saw what he was doing, how many people suffered or were sacrificed for his own ambition. For my family's ambition. I hated it, I wanted it to stop, but my words went unheeded, and my magic was nothing compared to the adventurers my father would hire to protect his interests. In the end, I was too weak to even try - all I could do was run away and live outside the Code family corruption."

The teen curled in on himself, disgusted at the memories. "He only came for me because I was finally valuable again. No doubt he's been milking off the poor lost son story since I ran away."

He refused to look up, not wanting to see the pity (or worse, disgust) in his Guild master's eyes. Therefore it came as a shock when he felt a hand land in his hair and ruffle it gently.

"You aren't him Rundelhaus" Shiroe whispered. "And you're not weak. I don't think you ever have been, not where it counts."

He looked up in shock at the older magic user, whose face was filled with neither pity or disgust, but pride. "You left everything you ever knew because of your own morals. You were willing to give your life to protect a village of strangers, and you were willing to trust the impossible in the hopes that you could do it again."  
Shiroe was smiling now, the rare genuine one he didn't show in public. "Believe me when I say there aren't a lot of people who could do that. Not even adventurers deep down."

Rudy gave a choked laugh. "Really Shiroe, I believe that is something of an exaggera-"

"No" Shiroe interrupted. "It's not."

It was said with such certainty, Rudy found it hard to argue, and relaxed as Shiroe's gaze left his and stared up at the moon.

"He can't touch you now" Shiroe continued. "You now have the strength of body to match your will and morals. And besides..."

He cocked his head and gave a grin worthy of the Villain in Glasses.

"He tries again, and he'll have to take on every single member of this guild, and that would almost be worth having him try again."

The malicious glee should have been creepy, but Rudy found himself holding back a chuckle at the thought regardless.

"I admit, watching Miss Akatsuki escort him out was very liberating."

Shiroe nodded, and cocked his head towards the door.

"Chief's making teriyaki tonight. Isuzu and the other girls have promised to keep Tohya and Naotsugu from eating before we get there. Hungry?"

Rundelhaus thought of those waiting below. The loyal and determined siblings, the undergarment chasing Guardian, the short tempered ninja, the talented werecat, and the emotional and independant bard. All waiting for him.

Slowly, he nodded, and gave a fragile but arrogant smile of his own.

"Of course, who am I to deny the ladies of the guild the joy of my company? Lead the way my Guild master."

By the time they made it to the table, the smile was far less arrogant, and infinitely more real.

* * *

The problem wasn't completely solved, Shiroe knew that. Depending on just how strong the Code family and their allies were, the past could come knocking again. And much like the league, nobility chasing after their own blood would not be defeated with raw force or power, but in games of politics and multi-level steps. Rundelhaus was a prize of unparalleled proportions in this world, and Lord Guid's shoddy attempt was nothing more than the opening gambit.

However, while watching the blonde across the table laugh with Tohya while Isuzu tried to pin him down and force feed him, with Minori giggling into her sleeve and the older members watching the display with indulgence, Shiroe couldn't really bring himself to care.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Did really want to get Isuzu in there at the end, but honestly couldn't figure out what she'd add that Shiroe wasn't already handling (really wanted to see the two of them talk when Rundelhaus isn't lying on the ground near dead.


End file.
